


Untitled

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, Block B, TWICE - Fandom, VIXX, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alphas - Hongbin, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hanbin - Freeform, Heartbreak, Junhoe - Freeform, Junhong, Love, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Omegas - Mina, P.O - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Solji, Yongguk - Freeform, hyuk - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, kyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: There may or may not be smut in the next chapter... ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Hyuk is against the wall, sitting on the floor. He’s shaking a little holding his, head in his hands. Hongbin had just slammed the front door, as he walked outside. They’ve just had an argument; it’s the biggest one yet. It was all over another Alpha hanging, around and it’s certainly brought out Hongbin’s jealousy. Which at this moment is not a good thing. Hyuk has moments where he hates, being with Hongbin. So, as he takes his time, relaxing. Hyuk tries to think, back on what was said. Wishing he could take back what he, said he hadn't moved an inch. Not even when Hongbin walks back in, neither of them say a word. 

It's quiet. If anyone else walked in, they would, be able to feel and see the tension. 

Hongbin ends up sitting on their bed, which is close enough to his Omega. As close as he wants to be at this moment, he knows he needs to keep his jealousy in check. But there ar times, when he can't control it. It's the Alpha in him that, goes crazy sometimes. But really, who wouldn't when their Omega. Is being hit on by another Alpha, who doesn't take no for an answer. It's about half an hour later, when they both feel the tension ease. Hyuk takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry" Hongbin moves a little closer. He swallows his pride and quietly adds; "I'm sorry Hyuk."

"I shouldn't have lost control like that," Hyuk looks up for the first time in a while. They both look at each other, both smile a little. "I shouldn't have let him get that, close to me" Hyuk shudders a little. Thinking about someone who isn't, Hongbin touching him. After a few more minutes Hyuk closes the, distance between them. Sitting on his Alpha's lap Hyuk, kisses him Hongbin naturally wraps his arms around him. Their kisses go from slow and simple, to rough and passionate. It's only a manner of minutes before they, move off the floor to the bed. 

Hongbin's quick to remove their shirts, he goes over Hyuk's claim mark. Before kissing him again, Hyuk simply holds onto him. Trying to somehow not lose his mind, soon Hongbin moves down. They were in their own world, hoping not to be interrupted. By anyone or anything. But unfortunately, life is full of interruptions. Full of people and things wanting, to ruin anything. It's after a few minutes; they're both hard. Both in need of this but, soon there's a knock on the door. "Hongbin" both pausing momentarily, hoping that Minseok would go away.

That was not the case.

"I know that I will probably be interrupting, whatever you're up to, but you're needed." Hongbin groaned hesitating a little; Hyuk stayed where he was. As Hongbin got up grabbed his shirt, and went to the door. The look on his face said it all, "this better be good Minseok." There was silence before he began hesitantly, saying "i-it's the group of wolves you banned." "From here the other day well, they're back and causing problems." Hongbin groaned louder this time "Hyuk I'll be back," then he was gone. They headed straight to where they, were causing trouble.

A couple of houses already getting destroyed, it was obvious that Hongbin was there. Two of them stopped "well, well look who's here." It was a few seconds later when one of the, houses began to burn. Jihyo was crying as her home, burned to the ground. She wished she had been able, to stop them. Mino was doing his best to comfort her, Hongbin clenched his jaw. As he began to change, quickly becoming his wolf with silver fur. The two in front got scared a little, before changing there was no hesitation. As they began fighting.

Minseok grabbed a couple of others, to stop the other three. There was so much fighting happening; it was hard to tell who would win. It was a tough battle, but in the end, two of them were wounded. Hongbin was hurt but not that badly, Hyuk ended up outside doing his best to help. Silence followed, Hongbin managed to say. "Next time I see any of you, I will not hesitate to kill" it wasn't hard. For any of them to listen, well hopefully, Hongbin's tone suggested. That they listen only seconds later, they disappeared. Albeit two of them, rather slowly.

Hongbin took his time to survey, the damage once again they needed to rebuild. Something Jihyo was on the ground, in Mino's arms silently sobbing. Nothing was said as they got things, together Hyuk helped Mino and Jihyo out. It's time like these when it shows just, how close everyone is here. It also shows they all like having Hongbin, as their leader.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been quiet for a while they'd managed, to remove what was left of the two houses. While Mino and a few others were busy, rebuilding Jihyo was with a couple of friends. Hoping to distract her from, the fact that her house was gone. That the house she's lived in for six years is, in ruins it held a lot of memories for her and Mino. Hyuk was sitting on their couch watching, Hongbin pace around the living room. Neither of them had noticed, Minseok had walked in. A moment later he spoke "can I make a suggestion", Hongbin stopped and looked at him.

"We need to make this place more secure, make it safer for everyone". It's not like Hongbin hadn't thought, of that he was just stuck on how. How to add something to the community they've, built, the place they've lived for years. "Ok do you have any ideas", Minseok smiled before moving closer. "I might have a few" they talked things out, for a while. One idea that sticks out, it might be a little risky, but it might help.

Simply adding a group of Alphas, with no place to go. It didn't really shock Hongbin, when Minseok told him he knows. Of such a group after a while it was quiet, it gave them time to get used to the idea. Of having more people around, especially more Alphas. Once it was just the two of them, even without saying it. They both know it would cause a, bit of trouble. Hyuk was worried knowing what, his Alpha is like. Hongbin knew he would have to keep, an eye on the other Alphas when they're around.

For a couple of reasons One; he doesn't know any of them, so he won't know if they'll keep to themselves. And two; his jealousy will go through, the roof if they hang around Hyuk too much.

The rest of the day passes by with, no problems. Which is a relief to everyone, the following day is quiet. Nothing is different until Minseok arrives, with a group of five wolves. All of them looking like they've been, to hell and back. It's obvious they're the kind, to do what they want. So, this may or may not go well. Hongbin is quick to introduce himself, given that it's just the seven of them. And with almost all of them being Alphas, the atmosphere is palpable.

Once it's a little after four, in the afternoon. It's time for their little tradition, of everyone gathering in the biggest clearing. In the forest for a bonfire, and some fun. Everyone was already there when they, arrive the fire is just being lit. Hyuk is sitting in between Jihyo and, Mina of course it's only natural. That they're laughing about something, occasionally it's nothing. But either way they're having fun. Hongbin sits close enough to Hyuk.

Talking with Yongguk, and Junhong. Discussing how they can protect their little, part of the world. Minseok joins his Omega, Solji who was sitting alone. It was all going well, Mino and a few others provided the food and drinks. Most of them were talking and, laughing Hongbin was quiet. He was of course, watching over Hyuk. Who was busy talking, it wouldn't have taken much effort. To notice that Hyuk caught the attention, of a different Alpha.

And since it's not exactly something new, the rogue Alpha's aren't aware. That Hyuk has been claimed, Junhoe simply watches him from a distance. He's almost binging on his drink, probably drinking it too fast. Not that he cares, so, now that he's tipsy. Junhoe decides to move close, to Hyuk unaware. That he's caught the attention of Hongbin, so now Hongbin is tense. Keeping careful observation of what Junhoe, is up to. It doesn't take much for a few others, to notice. 

It is written all over, their leader, the head Alpha. Hongbin's posture says it all, his jaw is clenched, he's trying to keep himself together. Hyuk is less than impressed by the Alpha, he doesn't know. Who has decided to sit right next to him, close as in there is no gap between them. Hyuk does his best to move away, a move made impossible by. The fact that Junhoe decided to, wrap an arm around him. "Can you not" it's quiet, for now. "This will hurt less if you, stop fighting".

As much as Hyuk is worried for himself, he's worried for this unknown Alpha. Knowing what will happen, Hyuk tries his best to get out of his grip. Junhoe manages to hold his wrists, with one hand. He decides to try and kiss him, pretty much everywhere. In Hyuk's scared mind he's, calling for his Alpha. "Stop, please" by now everyone has gone, quiet Junhoe's friends know he's fucked up. The moment Hongbin is up and moving, towards them. It doesn't seem to stop him, "let him go".

Junhoe pauses for a moment "don't think I will", Hongbin stays calm for a moment. Before saying "it would save me a lot of energy, if you did". Junhoe smirks a little before adding "what will you do if I don't", without a hint of hesitation. Hongbin reaches for his Omega, getting him free and away from what's. About to happen a moment later he, punches Junhoe in the face. With enough force to send him backwards, "that's what I'll do". It's just the two of them, everyone else moved away.

"I know you don't listen to anyone, other than yourself". "But you will listen to me, which means you will stay away from Hyuk". "Do you understand, he is mine and mine alone". Junhoe simply lays on the ground holding his nose, a second later Hongbin takes a deep breath. And walks away taking Hyuk with him, it's obvious he's scared. And a little anxious, once they're gone. Some stay others head back, Junhong, Yongguk and the others.

Yongguk decides to say something, "must you always make a fool of yourself". "Everywhere we go, Junhoe, you need to stop hitting on Omegas". "That you don't know" nothing more is said, soon enough it's just the five of them. Taking turns watching over the place, making sure to keep trouble out.

"It's alright Hyuk, you'll be fine now". Hyuk clings to him crying a little, "I know" it doesn't take long for Hongbin to know. That his Omega is not just thinking, about what happened just now. He's also thinking about what happened, around the time they met seven years ago. And that's a time neither of them want, to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven years ago._

_Hongbin was doing his best as a leader, to keep his pack safe. It's easy enough since there is only, a total of seven of them. At the moment they're on their way to, a better place to live. A better spot to be safe. Sitting in a secluded area in one of the, forests around the edge of town. Hongbin looks at Jihyo, who is on his right. She looks scared; well they all were. Mina looks worried but confident. Confident that they'll be safe it's quiet for the, moment Mino is keeping an eye on Jihyo. He's obvious about the fact he likes her, but he won't say a word about it._

_They have a small fire going, to help keep warm enough. That night Hongbin barely sleeps, part of him feels that something isn't right. Somehow he can feel that someone, is in trouble. Since it's dark out there's barely, any light in this part. Hearing a little noise in the distance, Hongbin quickly and quietly moves, in that direction, it's not long before he finds someone. Cowering in the forest, he moves carefully towards the scared Omega. Suddenly feeling like he needs to protect, him "hey are you alright." Hyuk flinches. Despite hiding frightened, from his pack. He doesn't know the Alpha who is, a few metres away. He feels safe, that might be the Alpha. Doing his best to calm, him down or it might just be because. Hyuk found his mate._

_He takes his time responding, "I-I'm not sure" his voice comes out, quieter than he expected. Hongbin moves a little closer, Hyuk on instinct moves away. "I'm not going to hurt you," it's now that Hongbin. Takes in his appearance.The clothes Hyuk is wearing, are barely holding together. It's clear he's been abused, by Alphas. The bruises and busted lip make it obvious. "I'm Hongbin" it's quiet Hyuk calms himself, then looks at Hongbin. "I'm Hyuk" the air around them feels; better Hyuk doesn't seem so scared now. The sky is a little lighter now, indicating the sun will be. Up soon enough "may I ask why you're in, the forest this time of night." Hyuk begins to open up "I-I was running from my pack," he takes a moment. "Not that they care."_

_Hongbin sees an opportunity "would you like to be, a part of my pack." Hyuk is surprised he begins to smile, he moves closer to the Alpha. Hongbin holds his hand out for Hyuk, to take he watches Hyuk wince a little. As he gets up, it's quiet as Hongbin leads the way, back to where his pack is sleeping. When they arrive, Mino is awake, watching over everyone. "Who's this" sitting down Hyuk sits with, his knees up to his chest. Keeping to himself Hongbin simply adds, "his name is Hyuk." "He's running from his pack" Mino doesn't, need to ask why. He can see the little things, that Hyuk is doing. Even without noticing nothing more is said, a couple of hours later._

_Everyone is awake Hyuk quietly follows behind, them all the while feeling paranoid. Feeling that any moment he'll be caught, be taken back to the hell, he fought so hard to escape. Of course, he'll have nightmares, for a while. It's not exactly something you can easily, escape or forget. Without completely paying attention he, stumbles and falls.  
_

_But he doesn't hit the ground._

_No, he's stopped by Mino. Who helps him back to his feet, a moment later they continue walking. For the first time in years Hyuk, feels safe, feels that nothing will hurt him. There was no doubt that Hyuk would fit, in with their pack. And they could all see that Hongbin, likes him.  
_

Hyuk wakes up in his Alpha's arms; he smiles a little before getting comfortable again. And drifting back to sleep wishing, he could dream about anything. But his past as far as anyone, knows his life has been spent by Hongbin's side. It's a much better life; it's been years since he was hit. Since he was told to obey any Alpha, it didn't matter who they were. The downside to Hyuk going back, to sleep he remembers what happened. The night before he knows he'll definitely steer clear, of Junhoe. As the sun is completely up and, shining through the curtains.

It's not hard to notice that Hongbin is, awake Hyuk curls into him. More as he feels Hongbin's arms tighten, around him it stays quiet. For a while but neither of them seems to mind, it's not they have to do anything today. The only thing that happens next is, Hongbin moving a little to kiss him. Hyuk was only a little surprised, at first it's slow. Then after a minute or two, Hongbin becomes a little forceful. His Alpha side was coming out a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be smut in the next chapter... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the latest chapter :-) that took me a week to think of, and an hour to write haha...

After taking things slow in the beginning, it wasn't long before their kisses became. Passionate while they were aggressively, taking each other's clothes off. It didn't take much to heat up the room; Hyuk was going out of his mind. The moment Hongbin was kissing and biting, him all over. Starting with the mark on his neck, his breath hitched. Hongbin left a few hickeys on Hyuk's left hip, at the same time he was teasing. His half hard cock causing, Hyuk to release a few moans, without warning. Hongbin started sucking on the tip and slowly taking him in. 

One of Hyuk's hands ended up gripping, Hongbin's hair as he moaned out. "F-fuck" it was very obvious he was, going out of his mind with pleasure. He barely noticed that his Alpha had started preparing him. Of course, he felt a little bit. But he was distracted knowing that, he was close to coming. Without being able to control himself, Hyuk began rolling his hips. All the while Hongbin had three fingers, stretching his hole. After a few minutes later "I'm gon-gonna come," Hongbin stopped for a moment. Hyuk was about to complain.

When Hongbin smirked a little and kissed, him roughly all the while jerking him off. Rather quickly causing Hyuk to moan, into the kiss. And a moment or two later Hyuk came, covering them a little. It didn't bother them at all without, hesitation Hongbin wrapped Hyuk's legs around. His waist as he slowly entered him, making them both moan. While waiting a little Hyuk wrapped his arms, around Hongbin's neck pulling him. Closer and kissing him softly after a little, while Hongbin started off slow. They were both releasing, moans.

Not a moment later he went quicker, and harder Hyuk ended up throwing his head back. All he managed to do was moan, some of the time it was loud. It was pretty clear that Hongbin wasn't going to go easy on his Omega. And if anyone was near their, place they may or may not hear what was happening. Soon enough they were both coming, Hyuk first followed. By Hongbin who kept thrusting, extending the pleasure. Once they were done, they laid there catching their breath. It was a little while before; they said anything. 

Or did anything and even then they, both slowly headed to the bathroom. Where they went for another round..

Of course, Junhoe knew why there were, people, avoiding him. He doesn't always think, especially when he drinks. And since he and his friends will be, staying around for a while. He doesn't really want to get on, Hongbin's bad side anymore. He's already made enough enemies, at the moment he was simply. Walking around looking at everything, making sure there were no intruders. He jumped a little when Yongguk joined him; it was only because he was stuck. In his own thoughts. 

"I can tell you're busy thinking," Junhoe was quiet. "Yeah, I'm thinking, about not doing stupid things". Yongguk pretended to be shocked, "I guess getting punched in the face." "Was a good thing huh," Junhoe didn't have to look at him. To know he was smirking, "It's not like it was the first time." Yongguk laughed a little and placed, his hand on Junhoe's shoulder. "I know that, because I punched you the first time," they continued walking in silence. After a while, they sat in the clearing and enjoyed the beautiful weather. 

Soon they were joined by their friends, who were surprised. That Junhoe wasn't up to something. 

Once they had finished with their shower, they both headed outside. Hyuk was limping a little, not that he minded. Hongbin simply wandered around wanting, to talk with Yongguk properly. And without interruption, of course, he was a little cautious of Junhoe. But didn't say anything at least not, at first. Once the business was out of the way, Junhoe carefully approached him, feeling a little awkward. "I'm sorry about last night; I have a habit of being stupid." Hongbin laughed a little.

Before saying "apology accepted," it was a relief to Junhoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Jihyo and Mino were putting together, a few things for their new place. Even though it still hurts, Jihyo is happy for the distraction. Minseok and Solji were helping, with a few things. Hongbin was dealing with a few, things so he was busy for a while. Hyuk was sitting in one of his, favourite spots enjoying the quiet that it provided. The sun was shining; there was a little bit of a breeze. Most of them were relaxing since it's such a beautiful day. Junhoe being a slightly better version, of himself was watching. Hyuk from a distance he was simply, sitting in a quiet spot. Just looking.

He has already fixed things with Hongbin, so he's trying to keep his distance. Junhong found him not long after; he sighed when he noticed that Junhoe. Was trying to make it less obvious about, what he was up to. Then it hit "are you thinking of a certain, someone that he reminds you of." Junhoe closed his eyes and turned away, "Junhoe you can't do that to yourself." There was silence then "it's not like I can turn it off." Junhoe was missing one thing from, his life. He was missing a certain person; it's partly Junhoe's fault with what happened. But it won't stop him from thinking, and missing him.

It's also part of why Junhoe is the way he is now, all because of another Omega. Hyuk looked at the water below. His feet were almost touching, he was thinking about going for a swim. A few moments later he slowly hopped in; all was fine. He was having a nice time, that was until. Hyuk felt that something wasn't right, even Junhong and Junhoe could tell. They quickly ran to him, "long time no see Hyuk." The voice sent a shiver down his spine, he turned around and did his best to stay away. It wasn't hard to tell Hyuk was paralyzed with fear. In front of him on the edge of the water, two Alphas that used to abuse him. 

"Stay away from him" they looked up at the, two other Alphas. That were going to do their best, to protect Hyuk. Junhoe was in front, Junhong helped Hyuk out of the water. Making sure to keep him behind, "why should I? I kept my distance long enough". "It's been seven years and, well I've been missing this little Omega." Hyuk whimpered a little beginning, to relive the hell he went through. "You shouldn't be here, on this property or near him." Junhoe was confident there would be hell, to pay considering he got hurt.

For what he did to Hyuk, "who's gonna hurt us? You? Don't make me laugh". A moment later "no it won't be him, but I'll make an effort to do something." Hongbin was walking closer to them, "Junhong take Hyuk back." Junhong just nodded and quickly, left with Hyuk next to him. The further they got the more Hyuk relaxed, once they were far enough away. Junhong quietly asked "how do you know them" Hyuk, was quiet he took a deep breath before saying. "They're part of the pack I ran from, years ago before I met Hongbin." "They used to abuse me" Junhong had to calm, himself so he wouldn't go back there. They were sitting in the clearing, not saying a word. Not that anything was needed, "you made a stupid mistake coming here."

Hongbin was holding back "oh did we I hadn't noticed," they laughed it was evident that was also stupid. "I want you off this property make sure; you never come back." "And absolutely make sure you stay, the hell away from Hyuk." Even though Hongbin's tone suggested they listen, it was evident from the looks they had that they weren't going to. It appeared that they needed to be shown, who's boss. After a bit of a fight the other two Alphas, left at least for now. Now Hongbin will have to keep an eye, on Hyuk so that he won't be alone.

It was a little tense for a while, Hongbin sighed taking a deep breath. Before doing anything, Junhoe kept quiet for a while. Ten minutes later they slowly walked back, without thinking about it Hongbin knew. Where Hyuk was and when he got to his Omega, Hyuk had his knees up to his chest. His arms wrapped around him, Hongbin sat beside him he placed an arm around him. Pulling him a little closer, Hyuk didn't want to cry. Or show how he was feeling, so he kept it in. A little while later they were alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Eight years ago (seven months before he met Hongbin)_

_Hyuk barely flinched anymore when they hit him. They've been abusing him for years now, once again he's alone, again. Sitting in the stuffy little room that's, been his home since he was six. From then it started off with little things if he did something small. They would slap him, that's all he would get. At least until he was ten when the hits, got worse of course. In this pack he's not the only Omega, he's just the only one they hate. It's not just Alphas; it's also a few of the Betas. And even other Omegas so it comes as no surprise, that he has no friends._

_He has no one._

_Hyuk barely cries about it anymore, since he spends so much time on his own. Hyuk always dreams of a better life, one where he's not treated like dirt. Or beaten for no reason, the first time he was almost beaten to death. Hyuk was twelve that was the only time, that any of them cared. All he did during that time was, simply stare at the ceiling and avoid eye contact. At fourteen Hyuk found an opportunity to escape, at first he thought it was just forgotten. That they'd come right back and lock the door, but as Hyuk waited he realized._

_He could run away. He did very slowly. Considering he was recovering from their, latest abuse. As he slowly walked out of the room he looked around, checking the hallway. Making sure it was clear, and so far it was. He was surprised at what the house looked like, shaking off the curiosity of wanting to look around. Hyuk continued he made it to the front door, carefully examining the area. He could see a few of the Alphas, nearby talking. He hoped with all of his remaining strength that, he could get away undetected. But that's not how it happened._

_They noticed him._

_Hyuk cursed and ran. Now hoping he wouldn't trip over anything, it was a few minutes later. He reached the forest thankfully it's, good for hiding in. A few metres in and Hyuk was, struggling to breathe. It probably didn't help that some of his injuries. Began to hurt him, so it wasn't long before, he doubled over in pain. So naturally, he was found a few minutes later. Hyuk was leaning against a tree "well, well look who tried to escape." He was pulled up roughly by his hair, the grip on his hair got tighter. The more he tried to get away._

_"Stop trying Hyuk; you'll never get away". Seconds later his arm was grabbed as he, was dragged back to his hell. This time instead of just locking the door, he now had a chain attached to his arm. Once he was alone, he cried. Without warning one of the Alphas came back, in the room and pinned him to the bed. He cringed and whimpered as he knew, what was going to happen to him. Hyuk didn't even bother fighting, in any way. That night Hyuk was feeling, pain in a new way. After it had happened every week, Hyuk began to feel numb._

 

_Seven months flew by. And Hyuk was thankful for that since he's lost weight. From having little to no food, when he knew he was alone. He managed to slip out of the cuff, Hyuk slowly got up and limped his way to the door. Fully aware he could be caught again, but right now Hyuk didn't care. He just wanted out. Heading to the forest again he was, already a few metres in when they found him gone. Managing to find some hiding places. Hyuk was feeling a mix of being scared, anxious and pain. Of course, wishing his injuries would heal._

_After what felt like forever, Hyuk fell asleep against, a tree but it didn't last. He heard someone coming towards him, and unlike other Alphas Hyuk has been around. This is the first time he's felt at ease; he was hesitant when the Alpha came closer. "Hey, are you alright" Hyuk flinched, a little but it was an automatic thing. Hyuk took his time to respond "I-I'm not sure," he instinctively moved away. As he noticed the other moving closer, "I'm not going to hurt you". A few moments go by before "I'm Hongbin," "I'm Hyuk." Slowly but surely Hyuk began feeling better._

_Hyuk was surprised when Hongbin asked if he wanted to be part of his pack._

Hyuk woke up sweating a little; he stared at the ceiling. As he took a few deep breaths, to calm himself down. Once he felt his heartbeat slow down, he rolled over and closed his eyes. Lying closer to his Alpha, helped a lot. If only Hyuk could erase the memories, of what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

It's close to three weeks since anything has happened, which gave them time to make sure. That everything is protected a lot more.  It's now time for some much-needed fun and relaxation, so once again they've setup in the clearing. As it nears five in the afternoon, they've all made their way over. Hyuk this time was sitting by Hongbin's side, Junhoe this time isn't drinking. It was very evident that adding, Yongguk, Junhong, and Junhoe. Along with Jihoon and Kyung was definitely, a good thing even if their first night was an awkward one.

Tonight, they're all talking and laughing.

And having a good time.

Hongbin is relaxed; he's happy to have less to worry about. At the moment he's smiling a little, as he wraps his arm around Hyuk. Who was more than happy to curl into his side, it's obvious how happy everyone is tonight. How carefree and relaxed they are, Jihyo looked at Yongguk and the others. Smiling as she said, "I think one of you should tell us a story." Junhong smirked a little "does it have to be, real or can it be made up." Jihyo laughed a little "it doesn't matter," Junhong took a moment as he thought of one. He was about, to begin with, Junhoe decided to start.

He debated for a moment or two. About whether or not he should share, something from his past. In particular about his ex, Jinhwan.

"Not a lot of people know about my past, or about the fact that I used to love someone." They could sense the pain in his voice, even if he didn't show it. "Even though I loved him with, all my heart it didn't stop me from making." "So many mistakes and in the end, hurting him" still to this day. Junhoe felt the ache in his heart; the mood changed dramatically. As he relived the night, it all ended. It was just over three years ago.

 

_Junhoe knew he had fucked up. The moment he saw the look on Jinhwan's face, it definitely wasn't a good one. Jinhwan was sitting on their bed waiting, "Junhoe we need to talk." It grew tense "I can't go on like this Junhoe, I know you didn't want anyone to hurt me." Jinhwan took a breath to stop himself, from breaking down. "But Jun-Junhoe you ended up hurting me the most," Junhoe wanted to protest. To stop Jinhwan from leaving him, he sighed, as a few tears fell. "I'm sorry Jinhwan that I failed you, I never meant to hurt you in any way."_

_"I know, I know..." Junhoe continued "even though, I hurt you and made many stupid mistakes." "I always loved you" Jinhwan smiled sadly, "I know I will always love you." They both fell quiet unable to think of what, to say next. They ended up sitting next to each other, on the bed. That used to be theirs.  Junhoe held back his tears now feeling the full, weight of what just happened. Jinhwan kissed him on the cheek "goodbye Junhoe," a moment later he got up grabbed his bag. And then left the apartment he didn't make it far, crying in the hallway._

_It hurts, but it was for the best. Both their hearts ache, for the other._

_But it's better that their apart, Junhoe ended up lying on his side. Holding onto Jinhwan's pillow as he let, his tears fall. Crying over the fact their three-year relationship is over.  
_

 

It was obvious his story had the girls in tears; everyone was quiet. It was evident Junhoe was once again, crying but doing his best. To keep it under control a few more minutes, of silence pass. Before anyone says anything Junhong, decided to lighten the mood. With a little tale of when he attempted to impress, a girl but completely failed. "Even though I completely embarrassed myself, but to be fair, I was seventeen." "I saw this girl I had a crush on, she was with her friends, so I attempted." "To impress her not only did I fail badly, I couldn't show my face for a while."

Yongguk laughed the loudest, mostly because he fully remembered that day. Seeing Junhong acting embarrassed, his face all red. "I've never seen you that embarrassed, before that day or since." "On the bright side, you probably made her laugh," Junhong did his best to glare at the Alpha beside him. Yongguk laughed a little more Mino decided, to add his story. Looking at Jihyo "I think it's safe to say the day, I did my best to confess to you was just as embarrassing." Jihyo giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, "yeah I had been wondering when you would confess."

"I just didn't think you'd become a stuttering mess," Mino actually blushed a little. They looked amused "it didn't change anything, apart from making you look like adorable." That didn't help much, but at least, it eased the mood. And even Junhoe felt a little better, Junhong certainly felt better. It was obvious a few of them were getting, tired so after a while. They called it a night. Junhoe kept an eye on things for a while, that night a few of them took turns. Checking over the property.


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years ago._

_Mino was a nervous wreck he was finally, going to confess to Jihyo. He just needed the confidence; it was quiet as he paced around the house. They shared at the moment Jihyo was out, with Mina and a few others. They were simply having some fun, Mino was so stuck in his thoughts he hadn't even realized. He wasn't alone anymore once he noticed, that Jihyo was back and looking at him. Like he lost his mind she waited until Mino was back to normal. "Are you pacing for any particular reason," it was obvious she was teasing him._

_"Th-there might be a reason" she giggled, a little Mino couldn't believe he stuttered. "I never thought I'd see a tough Alpha stutter," Mino looked at her "hey don't make fun of me." Jihyo laughed a little more "I'm sorry" it fell quiet, "I need to tell you something." She smiled at him "oh really" they sat in, the lounge room. "Yes, really" he took a moment before, he looked at her. "I like you Jihyo" she smiled more, then she closed the distance between them. Kissing him slowly and naturally._

_Once it was over, they simply share, a moment before "about time Mino." "Because I like you too" Mino couldn't help but feel, happy he smiled. Then they kissed again this time; it was more.  
_

 

_Three years ago._

_Junhong was a few of his friends hanging, out in their usual spot. When he noticed Nari with her group of friends, Junhong being the typical seventeen-year-old. Decided to try and impress the girl, he has had a crush on for a year now. And with the encouragement from his friends, he hopped on his skateboard. At first, he started out alright but then, came the tricks he's never succeeded in landing. So, he fell flat on his face, in front of her. At first, everyone was stunned, but then even without looking. Junhong knew that he had completely embarrassed himself._

_No, more than that. He humiliated himself._

_For a while, all he heard was laughter, so with a red face. And a feeling of embarrassment, he picked himself and his skateboard up. And walked away his friends were both, laughing and being supportive. Nothing was said Junhong just knew, he wouldn't be able to face her anymore. Once he was home he tried to forget it ever happened, "it's safe to say you won't be doing that again."_

 

Junhoe was sitting on the perimeter of the property, simply trying to pass the time. To be honest, he was a little bored it, was all quiet with nothing happening. But then he heard something, a whimper. At first, he thought he was just hearing things, but then the second time was louder. So he got up from his spot, and when, he got closer he noticed. A scared Omega. Junhoe froze at first but then, so did they. It was quiet as he tried his best to, keep his distance, so he didn't scare them. But it was like time slowed down, it all felt right.

He offered his hand for a few minutes the, Omega looked between his hand and Junhoe's eyes. Feeling a mix of being safe, but also feeling anxious. In the end, he reached out as Junhoe then, helped him up. "I'm Junhoe" a moment passes before he says anything. "I'm Han-Hanbin" it was quiet, neither of them wanted to speak. A small breeze blew through the trees, making Hanbin shiver. Wrapping his arms around himself, it was now Junhoe noticed he was barely. Wearing anything Junhoe offered him, his jacket. Hanbin hesitantly accepted it; he's feeling unsure.

He's never felt this comforted by an Alpha; he didn't know. A few moments later Junhoe helped Hanbin walk, but that didn't last. Once Hanbin ended up collapsing on the ground, it caught the attention. Of a few others all curious about who Junhoe, was helping. Hyuk was the one to reach him; first, he went pale. Hanbin was losing energy by the second, "Hanbin?" Hyuk couldn't believe it. But then again neither could Hanbin it, was a moment later they held each other. Hanbin cried a little it confused the others as to how they knew each other. Once they were right, Hyuk helped his friend. Junhoe was following behind, them just in case.

But they didn't need his help.

For a while, Hanbin remained quiet. He sat on the couch and slowly got used, to the quietness of this place. "What happened to you Hanbin?" there, was a moment when they looked at each other. Hyuk could see the pain in his eyes, "after you left things changed completely." It was only a matter of time before Hanbin would have a breakdown. So all Hyuk did was, hold him for a while. In the end, Hanbin fell asleep. Hyuk knew he'd be safe, leaving him alone for now. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find Junhoe, hanging around outside.

"You want to protect him don't you Junhoe," Junhoe didn't respond at first. But after a while "yes" Hyuk smiled a little, he noticed Hongbin in the distance. "I know the feeling" when he noticed his, Alpha his smile changed. Junhoe smiled a little. For a little while, they talked, soon enough Hanbin was awake. He joined them outside he stuck by, Hyuk. Which Junhoe understood but even though, he was keeping his distance. He was still talking to Junhoe; they were sharing a few laughs. Having some fun it's been a few hours, and Hyuk still couldn't believe it. That his friend was here, but their relationship changed, when everything changed.

That night as Hanbin slept all he did was, dream about what he went through. Wishing he had escaped earlier but he, just didn't have the courage. After a while, he woke up sweating, a little feeling a bit nervous. About falling back to sleep so, in the end, Hanbin laid there. For a few hours before succumbing, to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they talked Hyuk could tell that Hanbin is haunted by what happened. He looked away most of the time, "once you left it all changed." "There were rumours going around, about you." He took a deep breath "about why you ran away; I didn't stand a chance against them." He didn't need to say any more Hyuk knew; a moment later Hanbin continued. "The last few years it's been different, there's been a war within the pack." "Some days were worse than others."

"But in the end, the Alpha in charge is, so much worse" he looks Hyuk in the eyes. "All I'll say now is your lucky you got, out when you did." Hyuk was stunned he knew if he hadn't left when he did he would probably be dead now. It's not hard to know it's a good thing, that Hyuk found somewhere better. He can see how much happier he is; with Hongbin. And once it became obvious that they, wanted to be alone. Hanbin decided to explore a little, finding Junhoe along the way.

It was quiet as they walked. Hyuk and Hongbin ended up heading, to another spot to swim. This one is a little more private, Hongbin didn't hesitate to jump in. After removing his shirt, Hyuk couldn't, help but stare for a moment. As he waited before taking off his shirt, then he joined his Alpha. For a while they just relaxed a little, it was evident though. That Hongbin was going to try and catch, Hyuk who smirked a little before. Doing his best to get away but soon, he was caught.

And at that moment they simply looked at each other, before Hongbin closed the distance and kissed him. Hyuk smiled into the kiss his only grip, on reality was his arms wrapped around Hongbin's neck. Time felt like it stopped for a while, as they kissed in the water.

 

Hanbin has always been the type to say, how he really feels. Which isn't always a good thing, but in this moment with Junhoe. He doesn't want to hold back "I'm a little curious Hanbin did you go through, the same as Hyuk." Hanbin simply nodded before adding, "it got worse for me though, once he left."  _So, I have trust issues with Alphas_ , "so I take it you don't like Alphas." Junhoe moved away a little of course, Hanbin noticed. "Basically" silence followed "okay but how do you, feel around me." Hanbin took a moment before he, responded honestly "with you I feel safe."

"And protected and I've never felt this way, with another Alpha." That was a surprise to, Junhoe he's never heard that before. They found a nice quiet spot to sit and continue talking. It was obvious from that moment that, they would become close. It's different for both of them since; they've never felt this comfortable with a stranger. Hanbin doesn't seem to mind, Junhoe isn't entirely sure how to feel about it. It ended up quiet between them, but it never once felt awkward.

At first part of Junhoe didn't want to feel this, way about another Omega. But it's clear it's how it's meant to be, all Hanbin wants is to have someone by his side. To help him forget what he's been through, which at this point would take a lot. Either way, this is the longest Hanbin, has talked to any Alpha in years. 

 

Jihyo was kind of holding something back, from Mino. They were in their bedroom at the moment; it was clear that Mino could sense. That there was something she wasn't telling him, Jihyo was sitting on the bed. Watching Mino pace a little it was quiet, but then it happened. Mino stopped for a minute or two, before turning to his Omega. Jihyo knew at that moment that Mino had figured it out. "Why didn't you tell me Jihyo," given the tone he was using. It made her feel guilty. She looked down at her lap.

"I don't know" Mino sat next to her, "when did you find out." "A few days ago" Mino pulled Jihyo, into his arms she simply held on. "So, we're going to be parents huh," Jihyo smiled a little. "Yeah we are" Mino held her a little tighter, he couldn't wait. They simply stay like that for a while; nothing needed to be said. Of course, now they needed to tell everyone. But that can wait, for now, Mino and Jihyo will enjoy the moment.

It's not like Mino wouldn't have figured it out, anyway. Alphas have a way of sensing when something isn't right. Or when their Omega isn't telling, them something. And in all honesty, Mino has known, Jihyo long enough.


	10. Chapter 10

It's just after six. Jihyo wakes up with a small smile on her face; it's all quiet as she lies on her side. Smiling at Mino, it was all good until Jihyo needed to run to the bathroom. The one thing she was beginning, to hate about pregnancy. Once Jihyo was right she went back into the room, it was obvious that Mino was awake. It was pretty clear he wasn't getting, up anytime soon. Jihyo smiled a little as she climbed back into bed, Mino immediately wrapped her in his arms. Causing Jihyo to giggle a little, both were feeling content and happy.

Once again Hanbin was hanging out with, Junhoe they were getting to know each other. And for the first time in a long time, Hanbin was smiling and feeling happy. And he wouldn't admit it, but it's, all thanks to Junhoe. It's as they're sitting in the clearing talking when he thinks back to the last time he felt this happy. It was years ago when he was a child when Hyuk was still around. Before life changed for the worst. It was good that Junhoe was moving on, it was quiet for a moment or two. Hongbin, Yongguk, and Junhong were looking over the edge of the property.

Making sure it was all okay. What they weren't expecting, of course, was a couple of wolves dropping by. It was clear that they weren't Alphas, Hongbin spoke up. "Can I help you with something?" It, a moment or two before they responded. "I'm sure you could, we're looking for a useless Omega." All three of them were angered by that, comment. But neither of them said a word, at least not yet. Hongbin tensed up a little "I'm sure you, could rephrase that." "But I'm guessing neither of you would know how, and on second thought I can't help you." "There is no useless Omegas around here," they both scoffed.

"I'm not going to take your word for it," Hongbin smirked "seeing as I'm the Head Alpha, so you'll have to take my word for it." Yongguk laughed a little it was evident that both, Betas were intent on being stupid. And both were looking for a fight, Hongbin sighed he so doesn't want trouble. "Why don't you find someone else to fight, possibly someone who _isn't_ an Alpha." One of them calmed down a bit, "can you tell us if you've seen an Omega named Hanbin." "If you haven't then we'll be on our way," the other looked like he disagreed with that.

Junhong decided to say something "I can assure you there, is no one here by that name." He was surprised he was able to say that, with a straight face. The two Betas took a minute or two, before shrugging their shoulders and leaving. They all felt relieved knowing that Hanbin, needs to be protected. And Hongbin, Junhong, and Yongguk know that Junhoe. Will keep him safe. They did a couple of things before heading back, Junhong was the one who talked to Junhoe. They were just walking away from the clearing, "Junhoe just a heads-up."

"About what?" "we just encountered a couple of Betas, looking for Hanbin." It was only a second later Hanbin froze a little, "what?" Junhong told them what happened. And it became quite clear that Hanbin didn't want to be found. By anyone, especially those Betas, Junhoe didn't hesitate to take Hanbin in his arms. And tell him that he would be safe, and protected. He relaxed a little in Junhoe's arms, which was nice. It wasn't long before they went inside since the weather started to change rapidly. Of course, now it was raining, it wasn't quite pouring.

Hyuk was quietly reading, Hongbin was pacing and thinking. Hanbin was lying in the spare room, wondering what's so special about him. That there are wolves looking for him, even without saying it. Junhoe could tell that Hanbin was worrying, all he did was wrap his arms around him. Talking softly enough "you'll be fine Hanbin, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Slowly but surely he began to relax he moved around, a little to curl into Junhoe's embrace. 

It was still and quiet as they laid there, in the end Hanbin fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanbin not only woke up still in Junhoe's arms but also to him gently caressing his back. No wonder he felt relaxed. It's a lot for him to take in considering, Hanbin has never had this treatment from anyone. Never did he think he'd get comfort from an Alpha, especially now he was beginning to like him. But of course, being the guy, he is Hanbin wouldn't admit it just yet. For a while they stayed like that in the end, they both sat up it remained quiet. They could hear Hyuk and Hongbin, Junhoe was a little hesitant to ask.

He already had an idea of how Hanbin was feeling, but he asked: "I know it's a stupid question but, are you ok." Hanbin thought about it and wondered, am I? "I think so" it wasn't long before they out of bed. Neither of them expecting what they seen, though, it's pretty clear that Hongbin isn't the only one embarrassed. They don't say anything both Hanbin, and Junhoe walk away and pretend they didn't see a thing. "There's no need to feel embarrassed Hongbin," Hyuk began to giggle a little. They had been dancing it's obvious no one else was aware, that Hongbin can dance.

Hyuk, of course, was pleased with it, his Alpha stopped his giggling. With a rough yet passionate kiss, the only sound that Hyuk made now. Was a satisfied hum. It was quiet for a while by the time they, had finished kissing. Hanbin yelled out "get a room" making them both laugh, soon after they head anywhere just for something to do. And part of Hanbin wanted to confide, in Junhoe completely. It was a nice morning with decent weather, Hanbin and Junhoe ended up sitting in the shade. Not saying a word simply just sitting, side by side enjoying the day.

They watched a few others as they did, what they needed. Neither of them said a thing, Junhoe looked at Hanbin. All he wanted to do for the rest of his life, was to hold him, protect him. Make sure nothing bad happened to him again, but at this moment Junhoe had to resist the urge. To pull him into his arms and kiss him, like his life depended on it.

 

Yongguk may appear tough, and sometimes emotionless. On the inside he's the opposite, he doesn't really tell anyone what happened in his past. The fact that he lost his Omega, the reason he hasn't wanted anyone else. It's been almost four years; not a day goes by where he doesn't think about Himchan. He was part of his life before he met, Junhong, Kyung, Jihoon, and Junhoe. So they know nothing about his past, Yongguk likes to keep certain things to himself. But the thing is he, and Himchan grew up together, and they just knew they'd be more than friends.

Together close to three years before, something happened. It's a day that Yongguk will never forget, as he sits alone watching the perimeter. He's busy thinking, thinking of the only person, he ever wanted in life.

_Yongguk and a few other Alphas were going away for, a couple of days to practice a few things. "You'll be okay without me won't you," Himchan laughed a little "yes I'm just, scared but don't worry I'll be fine." With that Himchan kissed Yongguk's forehead and wrapped, his arms around him. Yongguk felt it in his heart that something wasn't, right but he didn't want to admit it. He also didn't really want to acknowledge it, but, something told him he'd never see Himchan again. Which came to be a few days later, when he returned home. To find something had happened, to not only Himchan but a handful of others too._

Without really knowing it a few tears escaped, rolling down his cheeks. Wiping them away knowing no one could witness this moment. In a moment of weakness. With an ache in his heart, Yongguk moved on.

 

Music was quietly playing in the background, as they continued to dance a little. It wasn't something new that Hyuk wanted, to tease Hongbin. Who would always stop his teasing, simply by kissing him. And in all honesty, Hyuk didn't mind the interruptions, even then he'd still laugh a little. Until one point when Hongbin kissed him until they were both out of breath. But then Hyuk wanted more; it didn't help that now all Hongbin wanted to do. Was tease his Omega. A little while later they relaxed in the lounge room, watching TV.

Just for something to do.

 

Hanbin somehow knew what Junhoe was thinking; he also knew he was looking at him. But of course, Hanbin wouldn't look at him. Because part of him knew if he did, all the strength, the work he put into building that wall he put up. Would all come crashing down and he'd give, into the little voice in his mind. Telling him to kiss him, which deep down he knew he wanted to do. After a few minutes, Hanbin laid back and looked, at the sky through the trees they were under. As he felt nice and relaxed he closed his eyes, Junhoe smiled a little to himself. 

Before laying beside him a moment goes by before, "nothing bad will happen to you again Hanbin." It's a few seconds before Hanbin opens his eyes and, looks at him. "I'll always be there to look after you," he might not respond, but Hanbin does blush a little. After it had gone quiet again, Hanbin thought back to a time, in his life when everything was fine. Before things turned sour.

_"Come on Hyuk, I'll race you" they both giggled as they ran through the forest. Hyuk ended up winning only because Hanbin tripped a little. Once it was over, they headed to the little lake towards the middle and sat on the edge with their feet in the water. Being six life seemed simple for both Omegas, "I'll always be your friend Hanbin." Hyuk smiled brightly Hanbin was all smiles too, "and I'll always be your friend Hyuk." It was quiet, it was nice. Hyuk had all a kid wanted in life, family, and friends. Little did he know that wouldn't last._

_It was only a few days later Hyuk lost, his parents he was then isolated from everyone including Hanbin. Who didn't understand why he couldn't see his friend, he looked devastated as he was told by his parents. That he'd lost the only friend, he's ever had._

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hyuk had been awake for a few minutes; he knew that today is a special day. It's Hongbin's birthday, and though there isn't a lot planned. Hyuk decides to tease his Alpha, who is still dead to the world. With a small smirk on his face, he slowly moves his hand, down Hongbin's body carefully reaching into his pyjama pants. He waits a moment as he grips his Alpha's cock, feeling the weight of it as he begins stroking him slowly. It's only a manner of seconds before he feels, Hongbin getting hard. It's still quiet until Hongbin decides, to break the silence.

"Are you still planning on going any further, or are you just going to tease." Hyuk was a little startled, but his smirk never faded he looked at his Alpha. It was then Hyuk started moving his hand, faster it's something Hongbin wasn't prepared for. A moment later Hyuk went under the blanket, just before Hongbin was about to come. Giving Hongbin a sight he wasn't used to, this time of morning. Once Hyuk had finished being a tease, Hongbin pulled him closer and kissed him roughly. It was as his Alpha instincts kicked in, so now it was Hongbin's turn to tease.

Hyuk released a breathy moan or two when he felt his Alpha's hand in his boxers. Of course, Hongbin smirked as he went teasingly slow, with his strokes it was when Hyuk was going to whine. That he went faster after a few minutes, Hyuk came as he was recovering. Hongbin removed his boxers without warning or, hesitation he started preparing him. All the while leaving hickeys and kisses all over, his Omegas thighs. Hyuk could do nothing but moan continuously, once he was done. Hongbin changed their position, so Hyuk was on top.

His Alpha was leaning back against the end of the bed, just as he slowly slid down Hongbin's cock. They both moaned and groaned a little, while Hyuk waited a moment or two. He wrapped his arms around his Alphas neck and kissed, him slowly and passionately. It was then that he began to move, slowly at first of course. It wasn't long before he went faster and, with Hongbin's help, he went harder. All that could be heard was their moans, filling up the room. It was obvious it wasn't enough for Hongbin, he laid his Omega back.

And thrust fast and hard, finding Hyuk's prostate each and every time. So all he could do was release more moans, and arch his back. Within a few minutes, they both came again; they laid there panting a little. Hongbin kissed him again before collapsing next to him; nothing was said as they caught their breath. Once they were fine Hongbin smirked again, as he randomly picked up his Omega. And headed to the bathroom, where their fun continued.

It was later that day they prepared for a bit of celebration; they're cooking up a feast and having a bonfire. Some of them were gathering and sorting out the wood; others were preparing the food. Hongbin was sorting out some of his duties; Hyuk was walking around a little. Trying not to make it obvious that he was limping, otherwise, everyone will know what they were up to this morning.

 

Everything appeared to be going well; it was a little before six when they ate and sat around the fire. Some took turns telling stories, occasionally scaring everyone.

It wasn't until a little while after when, a couple of Betas that had been keeping an eye on the perimeter. Came running over telling them that a group of wolves have, once again come looking for Hanbin. And it's possible Hyuk too. Everyone had gone inside to protect themselves, Junhoe took Hanbin and Hyuk inside. They were taken a little off guard considering they, went one way to stop the wolves. Unaware one of them had gone a different way "stay together and stay inside," he didn't have to tell them twice. Junhoe went checked everything making sure; they were safe the moment he went outside to look around.

Was the moment Hanbin and Hyuk were surprised, "hello Hanbin" the tone that voice. Sent a shiver down their spines, it seemed now, that Hanbin had forgotten how to speak. How to anything although Hyuk wasn't much better, they were both paralyzed with fear. The Alpha moved closer to them; he reached out to touch them. Touching Hanbin's neck he gripped tight on his throat, "did you really think I'd let you go and not find you again." He hesitantly swallowed the look he was getting, was making the Omega in him want to submit.

A few moments later he turned to Hyuk, "it's time you came back Hyuk." It was quiet he knew that this Alpha didn't, have the full effect on him. But he still wanted to give in to him, all the while Hanbin found some strength. So he tried to fight it didn't turn out well, he was knocked to the ground. Hanbin was in pain as he struggled a little, Hyuk managed to find his voice. "I'm not going anywhere with you" the Alpha smirked, "like you have a choice." It was no surprise that Junhoe found them, his Alpha took over pulling the other off the Omegas.

Hyuk managed to pull Hanbin out of the way, as both Alphas began to fight. It wasn't long before Junhoe just managed to get, the upper hand albeit he struggled. When it was calm enough both, Omegas ran outside holding each other. Within a manner of seconds, some of the others had arrived it was almost quiet. It was a first for Hyuk and Hanbin, to see the Alpha in such a vulnerable state. Hongbin, of course, had a few choice words for him. Junhoe had a firm grip on him, so it was clear he wasn't going anywhere. "Why did you think it was, a good idea to come here."

"For an Alpha, you're not very smart," it didn't take long before Hongbin finished speaking. With some help they kicked him off of the property, warning him never to come back. For the two Omegas time stood still, as they slowly processed what had happened. Once the excitement was over Hongbin pulled his Omega into the safety of his arms. Junhoe wrapped Hanbin in a hug, not a second later Hanbin cried a little. Even though they all went to bed a few minutes later, sleep didn't happen for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day was quiet; it was also tense. No one said a word it was plain as day that, Hanbin was the most affected. Hongbin was pacing a little while he thought, of a better way to protect his pack. There was only a few of them in the room, in the corner were Hanbin and Junhoe. Next to them was Yongguk and Junhong, on the other side was Minseok and then Hyuk. Others in the pack were going about their normal, day others, on the other hand, were going. Around the perimeter adjusting a few things, hoping to make it better for them.

And harder for anyone else to get in.

Hoping this time, they won't have unexpected visits, from other Alphas. They don't need any more unwanted visitors. One thing that might help solve a problem, for Hanbin is if he gets claimed by an Alpha. It doesn't need to be said that, it should be Junhoe. Of course, when it happens is entirely up to them. But, given what happened last night, Junhoe would want Hanbin to be protected. If there is a day when he's not around, after a while, they left. It felt like there was a weight on both of their, shoulders it didn’t need to be said. 

But it needed to be discussed.

”Hanbin” he didn’t say anything at first, but he was paying attention. “What do you think about being claimed,” at first he didn’t say anything. But he quietly added, “if it’s you I suppose, I won’t mind being claimed.” Of course, to that Junhoe smiled. Without hesitation Hanbin decided to kiss him, taking him completely by surprise. “I wanted to see what that was like,” Junhoe laughed a little “and.” Hanbin smiled a little “I liked it,” a second later Junhoe kissed him. This time the kiss was longer Hanbin, felt that nothing could be better. 

It was only a few seconds later when Hanbin became all shy. Then he tried to hide it Junhoe thought; it was a little funny. But then it turned serious Junhoe closed, what little distance there was. And kissed him roughly they ended up moving, to the spare room. Hanbin was a little nervous, but he felt fine with Junhoe in charge. The next morning he felt different, in a good way. Never in his life did Hanbin think he'd like, the feeling of being mated. He carefully climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Now when he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed the claim mark. Hanbin couldn't help but smile, it seemed that the Omega in him was satisfied. That he now has an Alpha, it was a surprise to him that. He actually felt a little safer, not long after. When Hyuk noticed he was awake, he couldn’t hide his smile when he noticed. “So, how does it feel” Hanbin was quiet as he, took a moment “different I guess.” For a few minutes, nothing more was said, but it didn’t matter. “It’s a good thing Hanbin” he smiled a little.

”Yeah” it was just them for a while, which was nice. Eventually, Junhoe got up and headed, to the kitchen simply to find. Both Omegas were sitting there talking, and laughing. Of course, he couldn't help but smile. Soon enough it was time for business, Junhoe, and Hongbin wandered around. With some of the others adjusting a few things, a few of the Omegas thought it would be a good idea. To have a little bit of fun, and seeing as it's a warm day. They headed to Hyuk's favourite spot which, is perfect Hanbin decided to have a little swim.

He thought back to the last time he was, able to have simple fun like this. And it's safe to say it's definitely, been too long. Jihyo was relaxing in the water; it helped calm her down. Having a baby certainly, takes its toll all they wanted to do. Was take their mind off of things, off of reality even for a little while. It was while they were out and about that, Hongbin found something. It wasn't exactly something you'd expect to find, on your own property. And with Junhoe's help, they both carefully removed it. "How long do you think it's been there," Hongbin shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, but I know it's not good." "It's a good thing that we're fixing, everything" Hongbin knew that making things better. Would help keep his pack a lot safer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but it's enough for now xD

As Junhoe and Hongbin were doing more to secure, the fences Kyung and Jihoon joined them. Possibly doing a little more than necessary, but of course, Hongbin greatly appreciated it. They didn't say anything unless it was necessary, it's not like it was needed. Kyung and Jihoon were both focused on working; they barely noticed it was just the two of them. It was once they had finished adding to the fence when Hongbin stopped knowing that something was wrong. After a few seconds, he knew exactly what that was. Junhoe seemed to figure it out “if you need to go, I can handle things on my own.”

Hongbin looked at him “just wait till you’re in this situation," a moment later Junhoe stopped as well. It was clear he wasn’t sure if he’d be ready since it has been a while. Junhoe simply continued working, on a few things until he knew it would be safe enough. As long as it's secure, that's all that matters.

 

Jihyo looked pretty settled on one of the big rocks, half in the water. Hanbin was in the deepest part every, now and then he would simply lay back and float. Hyuk was swimming a little, enjoying the coolness of the water. Since all of a sudden he started heating up, Jihyo was the one who said: "I think you need to find Hongbin." Without hesitation he started getting out of the water, little did he know that his Alpha was already on his way. They met each other halfway pretty much; everyone knew what the two of them would be up to. A few minutes pass.

Jihyo smiled a little as she closed her eyes, and felt the sun on her face. She smiled more when she noticed Mino was there, even before he said anything. She carefully got off the rock and, out of the water before deciding to tease him a little. Hanbin didn't seem to mind that he was, now alone. When Junhoe was done he wandered around a little; he knew where he would find Hanbin. Of course, he knew that his Alpha was near. It was quite obvious and it clear that Hanbin decided, he would play hard to get. Junhoe was in no way surprised when Hanbin teased him.

Nor was he surprised that his Omega was, smiling the entire time. It was simple every time Junhoe stepped closer, Hanbin stepped back. In the shallow end of the water, Junhoe thought he could be one step ahead. Hanbin, on the other hand, thought a little smarter. Until he backed himself into a corner, he felt a few butterflies. Despite this not being the first time they've kissed, soon enough Junhoe was right in front of him. He made sure the Omega wasn't going anywhere, before leaning in and kissing him. It was just what they needed; there was a little something Hanbin thought his Alpha needed.

After a few minutes they parted, and he managed to move away. The last thing he said was "catch me if you can." Junhoe knew that Hanbin wouldn't tease for too long, besides it was all in the name of fun.

 

In another part of the property there, were some Alpha's keeping a look out. They set up a simple system that would alert, them if there were wolves lurking around. For today at least, it was quiet on the property. It was easy for some of the Alpha's, and some of the Beta's to keep watch. They had good spots to hide, so it wasn't obvious, that the fences were being protected. As it started getting dark, it seemed, that everyone was pretty relaxed. Jihyo certainly was as she and Mino laid, on a blanket in a bit of a secluded area. Ready to watch the stars.

Hyuk and Hongbin were having a little break since Hyuk's heat had calmed down for the time being.


	15. Chapter 15

_“Remember Hongbin you’ll never make it on your own, you haven't got what it takes to be a leader.”_ Of course, Hongbin would remember that what his father told him. Before he decided to run away to start his own pack, with some of his friends. Of course, it was the right decision he needed to do it. It's something that definitely needed to happen, but somehow he wasn't surprised when his father showed up. Putting all the other Alpha’s on high alert, Hongbin walked out of his house. To see his father standing there looking like, he was proved right.

Surrounded by Alphas, and some Betas. Who were all ready to fight ”look what the cat dragged in,” his father laughed ”do you really think your funny son.” He smirked seemingly ready to rub things in his face, ”so what do you want father.” The others seemed to back off a little, knowing that the threat wasn't as bad. ”I wanted to come and see what you tried to, build for yourself” Hongbin scoffed. ”I'm pretty sure you were so wrong about, everything father” silence followed. Neither of them spoke for a while it might, not have helped that Hyuk happened to appear.

Hongbin’s father certainly had his eye on the Omega; it wasn't only Hongbin who noticed. Yongguk and Junhong were the closest, and it was, obvious that they noticed. Both on guard it was no surprise that Hyuk got a bit wary of the unknown Alpha. As he hid behind his Alpha, to that Hongbin’s father laughed. ”I wonder where I went wrong with you, that you would pick such a pathetic Omega.” Hyuk whimpered a little as he clung to Hongbin, who was now wanting to hurt his father. ”Don't you dare talk about him like that” it, fell quiet.

”You don't get to come here and belittle what, I've created” it wasn't quite certain if be would attack or not. His father decided to say something ”calm down, son no need to be all defensive.” ”I think you should leave and never come back,” at first, his father said nothing. He then shook his head ”no, I think I’ll be coming back more often.” That was of no comfort to anyone, Hongbin had been wondering ”how did you know where we were.” First a smirk then a little laugh, ”did you forget I always know how to find you, son.” He looked around.

”Keep an eye on your Omega, especially when I'm around who knows what I might do.” A few seconds later his father was gone he turned a little, so he could hold Hyuk. ”It’s going to be okay try not to worry about him,” when it was just the two of them. Hyuk asked ”is he the reason you left home,” Hongbin took a moment before he nodded. ”Yeah, my father is part of it” looking, at his Omega, he smiled a little. ”It’s a good thing I did” the moment turned to look at him, Hyuk knew what look meant. It caused him to blush a little.

And even feel a little shy. It was quiet not that it mattered, Hongbin thought he had been finished with his father years ago. But he guesses his dad has plans for him, even if it is just to be annoying. 

 

_”I knew I should have raised you myself; you're not tough enough to be an Alpha.” This was being told to an eighteen-year-old, Hongbin wasn't surprised. Even though he is an Alpha, he spent more time, with his mother she taught him to care for everyone it didn't matter who they were. ”If you weren't already so much like your mother, I would deny that I had a son” that hurt him. That's one reason he wanted to be on his own; he just didn't have the chance until a few years later. A small part of him wanted to say something back to his father.  
_

_But he figured it was better that he held back, it's been so long since he's had anyone besides his father. But one thing he had started was organizing a run with, a handful of his friends. They just needed the perfect time to get away, and when the time came for their escape. It was a close call it was obvious how close, given that the Omegas and the Betas were a little scared and worried. Of course, being the Alpha, he is always assured, them that they’d be fine. It did take some convincing though, but in the end, it was a good idea._

 

It wasn't hard to tell that Hongbin was affected by the visit, he always thought he would never see his father again. It was during the next visit he found out a couple of things, "I'm surprised you didn't realize I've been behind a few things." "That you've had to deal with lately" as Hongbin thought about it, his eyes widened in surprise when it hit. ”I know you'll ask why and I’ll simply tell you that I'm trying to prove a point.” ”That you'll never get rid of me I'll always, be in your life even when you least expect it.” 

Hongbin felt so stupid for thinking he could leave, his old life behind and for completely underestimating his father. ”I get it, father, I do but why couldn't you just leave me alone.” It fell quiet then his father smirked, ”where's the fun in that I was letting you have time.” ”Letting you think I was ignoring the fact that my Alpha, son left home” he paced around the room. Hongbin felt nervous, and he's hardly ever felt nervous. Of course, there is a plan in place, so they can keep his father out. But they need to wait for the perfect moment.

In quiet in the room, Hongbin was slowly but surely regaining his confidence. And getting ready to fight against, the Alpha who was sort of there for him. He had his back to him ”as much as I love you being, here proving a point I’d rather you leave and never come back.” His father could see his son changing ”I have worked so hard to build the life, we have here I don't need you coming and destroying it.” Silence followed for a while then his father said it, ”I can see you proving you're point.” ”Fine I’ll leave you alone, for now.” 

With that he was left alone of course, he knew that wouldn't be the end of it. Far from it actually, but at least now Hongbin can relax. He was only barely aware of what the others were up to, he was a little startled when Hyuk came up and hugged him.


End file.
